The Rose in Peaceful Arabia
by Quwinntessa Starber
Summary: 13x6x4 AU. Quatre is married to the great Treize, but things are not as they appear, and Quatre will have to learn what it means to be in the American Courts. There's a sequel.


The Rose in Peaceful Arabia

Chapter 1

The deal was sealed and final and there wasn't a damn thing Quatre could do about it! He watched helplessly as his mother signed away his freedom by placing her signature on the marriage certificate which bore his name and the name of the one he'd just been promised and married to in the space of one hour.

It wasn't entirely her fault; on the contrary, she was doing everything in her limited power to give him the best life she could. Their station was next to nothing since his father's death, and though in life his father had been a rich and affluent man, his death had brought to light many poor decisions that had stripped his large family of everything but their title.

His mother, beautiful and wise, had done everything she could to provide for her children. Quatre had an extended family of multiple sisters, all of which his mother took in and called her own. Their family was thirty-one strong--including his mother--and that number alone drained their limited monthly stipends for just the food on the table. But his mother had been determined and with a charming smile, and the best intentions, had set out to make each and every one of her daughters desirable. She'd taught them to dance, to sing, to smile coyly and speak only when spoken too or when appropriate. The daily lessons had paid off however as each of his twenty-nine sisters were married off to dashing and up-and-coming men of station, their title allowing them into a world of limitless potential.

Quatre himself had grown up overhearing his mother's lessons and in many a fun occasion, playing the dashing gentleman set to win his sisters' hearts. And he was dashing. Even at sixteen Quatre possessed the qualities of an angel. His beautifully pale skin was ethereal and the glittering light blue of his eyes was entrancing. He was small, smaller than most boys his age, but that was to be expected due to the conditions of his birth. His manner was soft and almost feminine, the product of years of culture lessons geared towards his sisters. His voice had an airy quality to it and he had witnessed on more than one occasion the effect it had on those around him. He was desirable, that fact was driven home to him on the occasions he slipped away from his mother at court long enough to be accosted by men who should have known better. Dermail was one of his least favorite people as the man constantly tried to corner him and…touch him.

But those times were few and far between as his mother had had little occasion to go to court since the youngest of his sisters had found her match almost a year ago. Quatrene Winner kept up appearances however and subtly made it known that her son was coming of age and rapidly so. For the most part Quatrene left the complications of marriage negotiations far from her children. The usual happenings included his mother screening the would-be suitors and setting up very public meetings for her children. Quatrene had always told them--all of them--that they needed only to say they disliked the person and she would find another, as simply and impossibly as that.

But this, a proposal and marriage so soon and with no consideration to her son, it was beyond anything Quatre could imagine.

Quatrene looked tired as she sat with her back to the huge roaring fire that lit the room in soft flickering light. She'd been looking tired for a while but when Quatre questioned her about it she only smiled, kissed his head, and told him to eat a little something, he was too thin.

"Mother?" His voice was soft as he spoke the fear and betrayal clouding his voice and making it thick.

"This is for the best, Quatre. Please believe that I would never do anything that wasn't in your best interest." She seemed more tired than usual tonight but Quatre barley noticed.

"I-I don't understand."

Dorothy Catelonia had been trying to court him recently and Quatre was sure that she would eventually be the one to persuade both himself and his mother. He didn't particularly like the evil looking blond but her money and station spoke well and Quatre knew he'd take her bond if it meant his mother would be well taken care of. More than that, it was better than considering some of the men like Dermail who had tried to seek his favor.

But the man that rested on the couch across from his mother was nothing like he expected, and truth be told, he'd never even seen the man before. He'd introduced himself as Treize Khushrenada, a noble from Germany and the head general of the American army. Quatre and his family were members of the European courts as the Arabians had aligned with them long ago, but Germany ran with the American courts, and though Quatre knew his father had been a prominent figure in both courts, he himself had never been to America.

"Quatre." His mother said quietly. "General Khushrenada is a very wise man, both kind and gentle; and though you couldn't possibly remember this, a dear friend of your father's." Of his father's? That made General Khushrenada over ten years his senior! His mother had looked for more likely pairings for all of his sisters, why was he not being given the same treatment?

"But, mother…it's so…sudden." The pain was in his voice and he could tell by the wince of his mother's shoulders that she felt it keenly.

"I know, Quatre. But General Khushrenada must return to America quickly and did not have time for a long courtship. I can see the struggle in your eyes, my Little One, but please, you must try now to be a good bond mate to your new husband." He could see the pain her eyes then, as if there was some unknown force driving this marriage. He decided he had to find out.

"What is this about, Mother? The courts are allowed to intermingle, I could have visited General Khushrenada or he me without such a rush of affairs. I don't understand this Mother, but if you are being coerced in any way--"

Softly, and with much dignity, the general cleared his throat. "I assure you, Quatre, I have done nothing of the sort. I respect your mother dearly and am here as such. Though you have not seen me, I have seen you. Your beauty and grace has captivated me for years now, and while I was not opposed to courting you for as long as it took, your mother has seen fit to lessen the length of my torture." He smiled softly, the look lightening his features and making the man even more charming than before. Quatre had no problem admitting that he was greatly attracted to the older man, but he was certainly not ready to be married to him.

Shaking his head he turned back to his Mother determined to find the reason for the marriage. He wasn't at all prepared for her tears.

"Mother?" In a rush he was by her side, kneeling before her and offering comfort as only a son could. "Oh, Mother, please tell me what's going on?"

"Lady Quatrene." Quatre felt the air move around him as Treize knelt before his mother as well. With a soft hand he brush her knee in a way that was purely comforting.

"Oh my beautiful son, my beautiful Quatre." Then his mother's tear soaked hands were running over his face, her fingers tracing invisible lines that only she could see. "You know I've tried my hardest to do everything I could to protect you and your sisters. I was able to place them all with people who dearly loved them, all given a choice. But Quatre, my dearest Little One, the time has come where I can no longer protect you."

Quatre's heart suddenly ran cold. "Has-has someone threatened you, Mother?"

Dearly, she smiled. "Not threatened, Quatre, promised. You know your father--Allah keep him safe--was a wonderful and dear man, but he made some poor choices and even worse business partners. There are things you needn't concern yourself with, things I have and will bear the weight of alone, but there is a little I can tell you, enough so that you understand my need for haste.

"Quatre, Dermail's infatuation with you has not been recent. For a long time now he's done everything but threaten my children in the hopes of taking you as his consort. A few days ago however, that changed. He has some…things over my head, but he can't touch you if you are already married. When Treize came to me requesting the ability to court you, I knew there was now a safe way out for you.

"Quatre, Dermail could and would have hurt you if your marriage could not have been procured. Treize was a good friend of your father's and understands a little of what has been going on. He truly does care about you, Little One, and though you don't know it, he's been watching out for you since your father's death. Please, Quatre, don't ask me to tell you anymore than I already have. It shames me that I couldn't protect you as I could your sisters. Please believe me when I tell you the speed and necessity of your marriage was beyond both of our controls. Trust in Treize, he is a good and kind man, nothing could have prompted me to give your bond away for anything less."

It was there in her eyes and buried deeply in her voice. His mother was asking his forgiveness for something she thought necessary to protect him. The entire situation pained him but to hear his mother nearly beg for his forgiveness, it was more than he could bear.

"Please Mother, don't cry. I-I won't ask anymore questions. I know you did what you thought was best for me. I just--I just--"

"Quatre." The gentle touch of the man beside him--his husband's touch--caused Quatre to turn and focus on the general. "I do not expect this to be easy for you. I approached your mother with clear intentions of winning your heart. However this has been thrust upon you with little time for anything, let alone consideration. Quatrene has convinced me that haste is necessary, and while our future is uncertain, I will dedicate my life to your happiness, it is the least and will be the least I will do for you." The smile was so genuine, Quatre found that he very much wanted to believe the man.

But that changed nothing of his new circumstances. Quatre understood the role he'd been given. Homosexual relationships were no longer frowned upon in court and many existed as openly as straight relationships. But there was an understanding in court marriages between members of the same sex. Quatre was petite and gentle, soft and warm, he was not the type that would be considered a leader, at least not in a relationship. He knew this to be true as well; preferring the person he was with to take a more active role, reveling in the attention and security it brought to him. He hadn't had much in the way of possessions growing up and being pampered was one of the things Quatre enjoyed most of all. But there were other expectations in his marriage, expectations that would require him to do something he'd never done before outside his teenage dreams--he'd be expected to take his place in Treize's bed.

His position was not unlike that of a woman's. He'd be expected to run Treize's household, to keep up appearances and to eventually raise the children the man would have with another--if he didn't have them already.

And suddenly, the reality of knowing nothing about his husband dropped onto Quatre so that he lost his footing and stared wide eyes and frightened at the general.

What were the man's preferences? Dermail was into pain that much Quatre easily understood from the few encounters he'd had with the disgusting man. But what of Treize? Did he enjoy pain as well? Was he a cruel man, forcing Quatre to abandon everything except his duties as had happened to so many other courtesans? Would he hit him? Abuse him as only a husband could a bond mate? Or even the simpler questions. Would Treize allow him to continue his pursuit of music? Would he be allowed to continue schooling or enjoy a play? What did his future hold with this mysterious man?

"Quatre." Treize said and Quatre found he liked the way the man said his name, softly like he was savoring the way it rolled off his tongue. "Your eyes tell me of your worry. I wish to extinguish as much fear as I can from those eyes of yours, I do not like to see them clouded with such things. I am no saint but neither am I a tyrant. There are certain things I will expect from you, for example the continuation of your schooling. Your mother says you enjoy your classes, which is good as I refuse to have an uneducated bond mate. But I am also not your keeper and I look forward to learning your interests and perhaps enjoying them with you. You will find that I am a mild man, not prone to quick anger, and only once in my life have I hit another and that was to defend my own mother--I hope you can understand my need for violence in that circumstance." There was a smile in Treize's voice and Quatre nodded, fully aware of some of the things said about his own mother. "I want your life with me to be happy, Quatre. You are beautiful and delicate, two qualities that have drawn me to you for a very long time. They are also qualities I wish to protect in you, and though you may find me a bit overprotective, I am not without an ability to consider your perspective. I do not dare ask you to love me, only that you do not purposefully hinder the emotion when it should arise. And it will come Quatre, I will not rest until it does."

Such dignity and ego, but Quatre found the seeming unpleasant combination quiet the opposite. The general intrigued him and Quatre found himself very interested in what the older man seemed to be offering him.

With hope in his expression, hope that everything would turn out all right, Quatre nodded before lowering his eyes as was expected with his husband. But strong fingers quickly and firmly lifted his chin, demanding that his eyes find Treizes'. "None of that, Angel. You'll find I do not play by many of the courtesan rules you are used to. Perhaps I should tell you now that one of my expectations of you is that you do not remain silent. I would not be here, accepting you into my life and home, if I simply wanted another hunting dog. I expect you to speak your mind and look at me, we are bond mates, not strangers." Then Treize chuckled. "Well, perhaps strangers now, but not for long."

Quatre knew he didn't mean it that way, but images of himself in a new and unfamiliar bedroom, desperately trying to remain calm and pleasing, stole across his vision so that he shivered and unconsciously leaned into his mother's frame.

He didn't see the concern enter Treize's eyes at his withdrawal.

"Little One, do not be afraid. This is a special day for you and while I wish that it were not so sudden, that does not mean it is any less special." Quatrene's fingers were soothing as she ran them through Quatre's hair. "You are so brave, my Quatre, brave like your father. Now you must do what it is your duty to do. The paperwork is signed and prepared and you are now officially Quatre Raberba Khushrenada. Treize is, unfortunately, required to return to America immediately. You're transport leaves in less than an hour. Go up to your room and pack what you can, I will make sure the rest follows you soon."

Tonight! He was going to leave tonight! In the sheer panic that comes with leaving something so familiar for the unknown, Quatre turned helpless eyes on his mother, and disregarded courtesan titles and strict rules. "Mamma, not so soon! Please!"

Those of Quatre's title should have known better than to use the less formal "Mamma" in place of "Mother," but Quatre had always favored this word for his mother, thinking it added a softness to her that was otherwise lacking. This time, he did it out of fear.

With tears in her eyes, Quatrene Winner did the hardest thing she'd ever had to do in her life to protect her son. "It is 'Mother' and you would do well to remember that for the American courts! Now go and gather your things, your husband is waiting."

With a jerk as if he'd been slapped, Quatre reeled back from his mother and disjointedly rose to his feet. He felt dead and lifeless inside and was surprised by the again gentle touch of the general. "If there were any way for us to stay longer, Quatre, I would have insisted. Unfortunately, things beyond my control have called me back. I do promise we'll return soon though. I would never think to keep you from your mother or your sisters. It will only be perhaps a month before we return and I have excellent communication equipment on the estate; you'll be able to talk with your family whenever you'd like, I give you my word."

Agonized he nodded, moving away from the warm glow of the room and up the cold stairs to his bedroom.

"Quatrene?" Treize turned, his eyes angry with the woman who had turned so cold in those last few minutes. Quatre was delicate, his feelings easily hurt by an unkind word or gesture. For years he'd watched Quatre grow and mature, fascinated by the way his beauty had failed to leave him as he grew. Quatre was so much like Milliardo, both delicate and gentle, but while Quatre portrayed those emotions on the outside, Milliardo reserved them for only those he truly cared about. They were opposites and so very much alike. He knew they'd instantly fall in love with each other, he was counting on it.

"I-I'm sorry Treize, more sorry than you'll ever know. But Quatre is my only son and his protection is paramount. Please remember your promise, that you'll protect him from Dermail. That man…he could hurt my baby, and I refuse to allow that to happen. I've told you of the things he's said around court about Quatre. It's a wonder my Little One hasn't heard them himself. Treize, our families have known each other for a long time and it's only because I trust you with my life that I've trusted you with Quatre's. I know you've been waiting for Quatre to come of age before pursuing him but please, remember he is still quiet young, so very, very young." The beautiful woman trailed off then, her mind no doubt overwhelmed by the sudden release of her final child.

He was at her side in a moment. "Come with us, dear lady. It is not safe for you here alone."

But Quatrene only shook her head. "You know I cannot leave, Treize, my kingdom, my people need me here. But…bring Quatre to see me when you can. Of all my children, it is my son I feel closest too. May you and Milliardo keep him safe until next we meet."

It was as much a dismissal as he could expect and with a nod of his head, Treize bent at the waist and kissed the still young queen's hand graciously. "I will protect him with my life, Lady Quatrene. But I'll ask one thing more of you."

She smiled, amused. "Was my son not enough for you, General Khushrenada?"

He returned the gesture. "On the contrary, Quatre is more than I ever expected. But I'll ask that you allow him to leave here with your kindness instead of your seeming scorn. I dislike the idea of him being in pain, from any source."

In one fluid movement that cascaded Quatrene's white silk gown to fall about her, she rose and moved to cradle Treize's face in her warm hands. "I can tell, even if Quatre cannot yet, that you were the right choice for my son. I am glad you came for him, Treize. Raberba would have been glad to know it was you who came for his beloved son."

"Thank you, Lady Quatrene, I only hope it does not take me long to convince my husband of that as well."

Chapter 2

With a sure hand, General Khushrenada snapped the restrains in around Quatre's body. The weather in the cold months was unpredictable when it came to turbulence, otherwise he would have preferred to leave the buckles open, knowing the restraints made the beautiful boy nervous.

Quatre seemed more at ease now though. After his mother had said her good-byes in peace, the boy had seemed more inclined to leave her side.

Under the cloak of darkness, Treize had borne Quatrene Winner's only son away to the same world, but one run by rules so unknown to the boy that it would be as if they'd gone to another planet. He tried to explain this to Quatre as the transport prepared to take off.

"I am afraid, Quatre, that there are some things which you will find hard to assimilate in America. The courts are very different there than in Europe."

Quatre nodded his head and Treize watched as spun gold bangs moved in the air like individual strands set adrift. "I've heard they're different. That things are not so…strict."

Treize nodded as well and he noted that the movement of his head caused Quatre to turn and look at him, blue meeting blue. By the gods, this boy was simply beautiful! "Not as strict would be putting it rather mildly I'm happy to say. Europe has long been forced to follow strict protocol; much of it due to its own fears of change. America however is an open land, settled by those not accepted anywhere else. The rules are relaxed and in many cases ignored. That is not to say there is no order of courtesan behavior. There are still the infinite number of Balls and Galas, all formal in their own rights, but there is an air of ease due to the people that attend."

He watched Quatre fidget for a moment before turning to address him, again turning the face of an angel upon him. "I've spent my entire life in the European courts…do you think I'll fit in with the Americans?"

Treize smiled. Gently he brushed the bangs back from Quatre's eyes, a gesture that allowed Quatre to see the truth of his words and condemned him to fall into those blue depths again. "You have nothing to fear, Quatre, we will protect you."

The confusion that entered Quatre's eyes at his intentional slip in pronouns was his obvious setup to introduce Milliardo. But just as Quatre moved to ask the fated question, the transport lurched to life and Quatre--unaccustomed to flying--let out a cry and grabbed onto the harness supports restraining his body.

"You have nothing to fear, Angel, we are only preparing to take off." The use of the pet name startled the boy into again looking at him, but another lurch had him once again holding on for dear life.

Chuckling softly, Treize rested his hand upon one of Quatre's. "The transport will jostle us a few more times before it begins to rise. The trip back to my estate will take most of the night. I would like it if we could discuss a few more things before you tried to get some sleep. I'm afraid things will be rather hectic for you when we arrive."

A cold sweat dance upon Quatre's upper lip, and the general had to catch himself before leaning in to taste the fluid he knew would carry the flavor of his soon to be lover. The wide blue eyes were wild, attesting to the boy's fear, but also his control in keeping his body from releasing that fear. Treize however was immediately concerned about those eyes. It was one thing to be afraid but this look seemed something more.

Another tremor vibrated through the ship before it began to bounce up and down in an attempt to rise into the air. The cry Quatre gave out this time was wrestled from him, his body fighting violently to hold the sound in. Knuckles white with pressure and fear, Quatre's entire demeanor was one of restrained terror.

With a growl, a sound only one other man had ever heard him utter, Treize unlocked his own restraints before doing the same to Quatre's and pulling the boy quickly into his lap. At first Quatre struggled, feeling safer in the harness but with a quick command from Treize the boy went silent and shook only mildly in his arms.

Softly, Treize ran his hands and fingers through Quatre's hair and soothingly across his back. He'd seen that look before, the one Quatre had displayed as he'd tried everything he could inside of himself to fight the response to be afraid. Milliardo had done that with him also, not daring to appear weak, too afraid of the consequences. He'd been late catching it with Milliardo, he refused to be with Quatre.

The European courts taught restraint and to a certain extent, lack of emotions. Quatre would have been expected to remain docile even during his terror and Treize remembered well how Milliardo had suffered because of that training.

But after twenty minutes of shaking and fear, Quatre was exhausted and not in any condition to continue their discussion. Knowing he had to tell the small blond about Milliardo before they arrived, Treize spoke softly to the boy against his chest.

"Sleep Angel, rest now, I'll awaken you before we arrive."

Ten minutes later, overcome by exhaustion and trepidation at his new status, Quatre fell into a deep sleep, sporadically interrupted by whimpering. Treize only comforted Quatre until he settled down once more.

Chapter 3

Milliardo watched as the shuttle landed on the launch pad. He'd been informed of the hurried return and had immediately gone to the pad. He stood there now, long blond hair flying in the wind generated by the booster packs on the ship. His suite was a tailored white, the accents of blue and gold setting off his pale skin and striking blue eyes. By his side stood two huge hunting hounds in gray and brown, both purebreds eagerly awaiting the return of their master.

As the legs touched down, the dogs made a mad dash for the shuttle, standing outside the hatch and barking. Slowly, Milliardo made his way towards the shuttle, his gait relaxed and timed. He had the rest of the day and night to spend with his lover.

When the door opened, he caught a brief look at Treize, majestic and commanding as the general turned to glance behind him at something. But in the brief second of distraction, both hounds jumped onto the still lowering platform and raced inside. Milliardo was surprised to hear a startled cry of fear--one very much like a frightened child or woman, before Treize turned back into the shuttle and commanded the dogs to heel and sit. But they were too excited to listen and Treize ended up raising his voice above the sound of Milliardo's advancing footsteps.

With three steps, he was at the door of the shuttle, the dimness inside preventing him from seeing anything except the white shirt he knew held his general. A smile fell across his face and with fast reflexes he took two large steps, swung Treize around, and pulled the red haired man's lips to his own in a bruising kiss that threatened to shatter his world. It'd been over a week…

A surprised cry again filled his ears but he ignored it, pulling Treize back against him when the older man tried to pull away. It wasn't until a painful moan of dawning realization and fear met his ears that he pulled away, just in time as Treize got his hands on his shoulders and pushed. For a moment he was stunned and a little hurt at Treize's actions, that was until a brilliant flash of white light caught his attention and he turned.

The boy's face was awash of dawning horror, fear, and denial. His eyes did not water but the tale tell threat was there all the same. His face seemed to crumple in on itself, his lip trembling in either rage or fear, Milliardo could not tell. For a moment his shoulders were slumped but when Treize spoke the name Milliardo remembered, those same shoulders straightened in an absolute form of defiance.

"Quatre, I require but a moment to explain."

The soft, barely out of puberty voice that answered was cold like steel, attesting to the boy's royal upbringing. "Take me back."

Quatre! But Treize had merely gone to inquire about the boy, not bring him back. What was happening? He decided to remain silent, watching the battle of wills unfold.

"Angel--"

A flash of anger and hurt--yes hurt--appeared in Quatre's eyes before the steel became deathly. "Do not call me that! Not ten hours into our marriage and you already flaunt your lover in my presence. I do not care how the American courts operate; I will not stand for it! Our marriage is not yet finalized, take me back and I will release you from your obligation to me without embarrassing you in court!"

Marriage! Treize had married Quatre already? But how? It took months to finalize a marriage, and Quatrene Winner was known for demanding long courtships for her children. He and Treize had expected at least a year or two before convincing the boy to share their home and bed.

Treize must have sensed something in the way Quatre spoke, because in the blink of an eye, he went from the loving man Milliardo knew him as, to the general armies feared. His voice was solid when he spoke. "My signature on our marriage certificate is my obligation and all the finalization required. I had planned to tell you in the transport but the travel did not agree with you and I thought it best to let you sleep. I ask your forgiveness for not telling you but I did not anticipate the in-transit meeting I had to attend. However, you will understand that I have not compromised your honor--for I take your honor as seriously as my own--and that Milliardo is not simply my lover. Quatre Raberba Khushrenada, my first husband, Milliardo Peacecraft Khushrenada."

Milliardo could tell Treize regretted the introduction the moment it left his lips.

With a violent step away from them, Quatre reeled back as if slapped, bumping into a table and tipping over a stack of papers. His face was horror stricken, his eyes wide with realization, his skin paling beyond its already translucent color. His head gave a quick shake of denial before his mouth followed.

"…no, it can't be…Mother would never…"

Treize moved forward, trying to salvage his mistake. "Quatre, that introduction was most callous of me, cruel by all rights. Forgive me. I am as protective of Milliardo's honor as I am of yours."

But it didn't help; in fact it seemed to awaken the dormant terror in the boy's face, his body slumping in defeat. Milliardo watched as the light left the boy's eyes.

Quatre's voice was small when he spoke, his demeanor totally resigned to the fate he thought he'd been dealt. "Then I am to be the second husband. My title, my rights…gone. I am truly nothing more than the kept help to run the household." Then under his breath. "Why has my Mother condemned me so?"

"No, Quatre!" The words were out of Milliardo's mouth before he realized it. But his intentions were true as he abruptly pulled an advancing Treize away from the smaller boy.

The eyes that looked up at him could not hide their sadness and tears pooled in eyes as deep as the ocean, as clear as a summer's day. He was in front of Quatre, his hands lifting the pale and trembling face to look into his own.

"No, Quatre. Treize should have told you about me sooner but he didn't and his final introduction was lacking in finesse along with common decency. True, second husband you are, but that doesn't mean the same things as it does in Europe. I remember that court system well and here in American, everything is different.

"There is no dishonor in being second husband. You have all the rights and titles you left your country with, Quatre--more now even that you have married into the family of Khushrenada. You have the Peacecraft Empire at your side as well, strengthening your power and titles. You will not be shunned here, Quatre, far from it. You will be revered; first as Treize's husband and second as an exotic beauty from the Lands of Sand. Most Arabians stay in the European courts, which means you are one of only three and by far the most beautiful. What the American courts lack in tradition and rules, we make up for in appearance. Beauty is revered among all things in the American court and you, my dearest Quatre, have beauty enough to seal your place quickly."

Milliardo smiled as he ran his thumb over Quatre's unblemished skin. The terror had left the boy but had been replaced by the look of confusion and tempered anxiety. He felt Treize approach from behind, one hand going to rest on his own on Quatre's face, the other against his hip. Milliardo did not yet know why Quatre was married to his husband already but he knew Treize would tell him once they got Quatre calmed down and centered.

Treize's baritone was soothing to him and he saw with great happiness that it seemed to have the same effect on the small one in his arms. "Milliardo is right, Angel. Let me explain further. I have been watching you for some time now--which I told you at your home in Baghdad--but what I failed to tell you also was that Milliardo and I have been doing the watching together. We've anticipated your courting date, both interested in knowing you further and with time enticing you to join our family. As I told you and your mother, my intentions were for a long courtship taking place over months or years, not minutes. I assure you, your mother knew of my marital status before she offered you in bonding but she also understands the workings of the American courts and knew you'd be fine here. I understand this is all new to you but I expect you to at least try to understand that I have done nothing to intentionally cause you pain."

Milliardo knew Treize was sincere but would the boy?

Quatre's eyes closed in thought but Milliardo quickly saw the power in the boy's expression. Quatre was every bit the angel Treize had taken to calling him, that innocence that awashed him in brilliance. But that innocence would eventually hold power as people underestimated the youth. Milliardo smiled, knowing Treize had already underestimated Quatre's sensual innocence; the boy would have Treize eating out of his hand in days and he knew he wasn't that much further behind his husband.

When Quatre spoke again, it was with less defeat and anger and more with a sense of trepidation and discovery. "I-I want to see the courtesan books for America immediately."

"Of course." Was Treize's reply. But Milliardo knew that tone of voice, the one that heralded victory for the general. Treize knew he'd won this battle of wills with Quatre and there were few left before the boy surrendered his fears to Treize and found that he would truly be happy in their loving arms.

With a smile in his voice Milliardo spoke. "The books are in the library. Let's return to the house, Quatre. I'll introduce you to Hilde, she's the one actually in charge of running the estate. Lord knows Treize gives her enough freedom to do anything she damn well pleases!"

"And she has not failed us yet." Milliardo felt a reassuring squeeze on his hip and he turned his head to offer his husband a smile.

"True. Come. Let's go back, I've had Cook making breakfast since I learned of your arrival. Good thing she always makes too much, now that we have another mouth to feed." He hadn't meant his statement to cause pain but that look in Treize's eyes was understanding enough for him.

With a soft kiss, he whispered. "No harm, now or later makes no difference to me. However, I should like to know what happened to speed up this process."

Treize nodded. "Later."

Then their husband moved, dropping his hand to rest on the small of Quatre's back as he guided the smaller boy to the hatch. The dogs blocked the path in front of Quatre and Milliardo watched as the boy moved away from Treize to bypass the dogs, only to return to his bond mate's side once around the obstacle. With a smile to himself, Milliardo called the dogs to him and followed, surprised when he found Treize and the boy waiting for him. In a loving gesture that told him everything was going to be alright, Treize wrapped his firm arm around his waist and pulled him close, escorting both of his husbands back to the house.

Chapter 4

"Well, if you'd told me you were bringing home a husband, I would have cooked something a lot better than eggs and sausage! As it is the poor thing can't even eat the meat! By the way Quatre, don't worry, I've got Cook working on a little piece of steak for you."

Quatre was about to protest when Hilde held up her hand and smiled. "Honey, it's my job! If you find the time, come talk to me so I know what you like to eat and drink. Maybe later today if you've got the time. Oh, and I'll need to know if the decorations are to your liking. I can have them changed in a jiffy, no problem!" And with that, the shorthaired girl darted back into the kitchen.

He must have looked stunned because Treize laughed. "Don't concern yourself with Hilde, Angel. She means well but has the energy of a curious kitten. If she starts to run you ragged just tell her so, the darling doesn't know she's doing it half the time."

Milliardo agreed. "When she first came to work for us there was quiet, however it only took her a few months before she understood the workings of the estate enough to change them. After that, what happened next was any man's guess."

Quatre smiled. Things had settled down for him. Treize and Milliardo had left him alone for a half-hour as he'd read over the courtesan books. As Milliardo had said, he did retain his title and rights as Sultan of Greater Arabia, otherwise known as The Lands of Sand. It was title alone, with little political power but upon his mother's death he would be expected to take his place as leader of his people along with the governing bodies of Lesser Arabia. Had he been married as second husband in the European court, his title would have gone to his husband, leaving Quatre with nothing, nothing at all.

Once he'd had his mind wrapped around the changes in the protocols for the courts--though they were so different, Quatre knew he'd have to spend a lot of time with the courtesan book before he'd be ready for presentation as Treize's husband--he'd settled into the comfortable chair to think until Treize and Milliardo came to get him for breakfast.

Presently, a sizzling steak the size of his hand was placed before him on the table. He balked at the amount of meat. "I couldn't possibly eat that entire thi--" Suddenly a small hand clamped over his mouth, the smell of cleaning products and hand lotion assaulting his senses as he tried not to panic.

"Hilde! Let go of him, you'll scare him!" Treize's voice was stern but filled with humor.

The hand around his mouth turned his face to gaze up at the girl in abject horror before she gave him a wink and the "shhhh" gesture. "Never say you can't eat something because it's too much. Cook likes to make sure that everyone eats, she thinks the masters are too thin you see. Whatever you don't eat just leave on the table and one of the girls will get it and feed it to the hounds from hell." She winked again and then disappeared into the kitchen.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize--"

Milliardo's face was filled with mirth as he moved to stop the apology. "No need, Quatre. Cook's of the eccentric sort. Don't let her worry you. If she happens to feed you something you particularly like, a kind note back to the kitchen will make her week."

"I'll remember that." Quatre said with a returning smile, grateful for Milliardo's friendly way with him. Quatre would never have expected the older man to want him here but if he understood everything correctly, both Treize and Milliardo had schemed to eventually marry him into the family. It was all very strange.

"Quatre?" He looked up into the warm and nearly excited eyes of his bond mate. "Do you like horses?"

"Treize, they're beautiful!" Quatre said, standing on the stall door peering in at the magnificent array of stallions.

"I'm glad you approve." Treize smiled down at his husband, the boy's youth showing in the excitement on his face. Quatre had been deprived the essentials of his station for a long time now. Quatrene had been hard pressed to keep her royal family fed, let alone indulge in the finer things in life. But Quatre had seemed happy in his home, wanting for little and reluctant to leave it. He was going to spoil the beautiful boy rotten, starting…now!

"Quatre, come with me, please." Reluctantly, the boy moved to his side, and Treize was please that he did not flinch away from the hand Treize placed on the small of his back. He maneuvered them towards the back of the stable, turning a corner to the right.

He'd long been a collector of the finer things in life. Money was of little consequence to him and he'd splurged on his and Milliardo's every whim. Prized horses had been an accident as much as a salvation. He and Milliardo had been at the track one-day when a horse had fallen, braking its leg. The owner had approached with a shotgun in hand to end the animal's suffering when Prince Trowa of France had called for the man to hold. A quick debate had unfolded between the Prince and his consort before the young man had turned to Milliardo.

"The leg will heal if given proper treatment. He'll never race again but that's of little consequence when speed is not of importance. He'll make a fine horse for hunting. If Treize wishes to indulge you, I'll retract my argument with my wife and you may purchase the horse."

And so it had begun. They'd go to the tracks and gather horses for nothing, returning them to the stables for care and tenderness. As if the animals sense that their lives had been saved by Milliardo and himself, they cooperated, turning into animals worth far more than stock for race track folly.

"The horse you were looking at is Milliardo's, his name is Tallgeese. The earlier stallion is Epyon, my favored horse. Horses tend to bond with riders, so if you are to have a horse of your own you'll need one that has not yet chosen a rider."

He looked down at Quatre's stunned face when the boy refused to follow step with him.

"I-I'm to have a horse of my own?"

Let the spoiling begin!

"Of course, Angel. There are two mares that have yet to bond with either Milliardo or myself. Their legs have just healed about a week or so ago, enough for them to support a rider for a short time. It will take time on your part but if you're willing, it would please me to know you have a mount of your own."

Like light from darkness, Quatre's eyes seemed to glow of their own will. "I'd like that very much, Treize. Thank you."

"No thanks required, Angel, it is my pleasure to bring you joy." Sappy but true. Treize had watched this boy suffer in a sea of aristocracy since his father's death and he knew Raberba would have been pleased to know his son was to be well taken care of.

But the joy in Quatre's eyes seemed to dim for a moment and when asked the boy hesitate to answer. "Won't this…bother Milliardo? Should you not ask him first?"

Quatre knew Milliardo had no say in what his husband did for another bond mate, and he knew Treize knew as well. This boy was trying his hardest not to cause distress between Treize and his first husband. Something in Treize understood that it was the kindness of Quatre's heart that prompted such hesitation, and not the cold calculations of a manipulator. Quatre truly worried for Milliardo, for the sake of Milliardo.

Treize didn't hesitate. Pulling the boy forward and into his body, he gently and chastely kissed Quatre before distancing himself so as not to frighten the boy. Quatre's eyes were wide with shock but not displeasure.

"We have told you already, Quatre. Milliardo and I both wanted you to come and be a part of our family. I understand that you are hesitant, fearing retaliation from Milliardo; please do not. I cannot fully express to you how long we've awaited your coming of age, but suffice it to say, the prospects of a years worth of courting you were tedious tasks we were willing to perform before we were truly able to love you. Milliardo is not here with us now because I asked to spend some time alone with you. Later, I will extend the same courteously to him. This is sudden and unexpected but not at all what we would have preferred. A horse of your own only means that the three of us will soon be able to enjoy a good hunt together, a way for all of use to be together."

He didn't dare mention that their time together was--if he had any say in it--to begin tonight in their bedchamber. Milliardo was hesitant, worried that Quatre would be too intimidated by two lovers rather than what he could have possibly prepared himself for, which was one. He wasn't even a year into his age of courtship and was now married and lover to two capable and eager men. It was doubtful that Quatre realized he'd be expected to lay with both of them, knowing from the European courts that the second husband was nearly always despised by the first. Tonight would bring it's own trials and for the time being, Treize opted to silence his worry.

But Quatre was smiling at him, the look true and humbling.

"Come." This time, Quatre wound his arms about Treize's left one, holding tightly as they continued on. The sensation of Quatre's lithe body holding warmly to his own was enough distraction for Treize for the rest of their visit to the stable.

"Sandrock? What made you chose that name?" Milliardo had replaced Treize upon their return to the main house. Tucked away in a sunlit room, he and Quatre shared a box of decadent chocolates that the boy devoured politely--eagerly awaiting Milliardo to take one before he in turn could take another. The trivialness of the European courts amazed him yet again and before Quatre could answer his question, he'd lifted the box from the table and placed it squarely in Quatre's lap. At the boy's startled expression he gave his laughing answer.

"You seem to be enjoying the chocolates more than I. There is only so much of the sweet confection that I can take. Perhaps it's a measure of age where one no longer craves this addiction. But I digress. Your courtesan manners of waiting your turn are wasted here. You are home, Quatre." When the confusion did not lift, he laughingly growled. "For the love of the gods, Quatre, eat the chocolate and don't hesitate on my account."

But he'd forgotten Treize's warning about Quatre's courtesan training, and as the boy shakingly moved to replace the lid on the box, he knew he had to salvage the situation before it became too late.

With firm hands he took the box from Quatre and set it between them on the leather couch. The earth tones in the room sparkled around Quatre, making him seem like a fairy in the woods; he knew this from sight as well as Treize's comments about his own ability to fit into the room. He and Quatre had much the same coloring and it was obvious what attracted Treize to the slip of a boy. Quatre would be even more gorgeous as he aged, his bone structure attesting to that as much as his loving and kind spirit. Treize had told him what the boy had said in the stable and Milliardo knew he had to ease Quatre's fears of him if they were ever to move beyond this point.

His voice was airy and methodical as he began his story. "You've undoubtedly figured out from my name that I am King-apparent of a small country in Europe called Saank. My father still lives and so I am able to stay here with Treize most of the time. When my father dies our family will move back to Europe I suppose, but that is not important.

"I received much the same training that you did in courtesan affairs. I was taught the value of my words, the appropriate actions in all things, and the art of verbal duels. Unlike you, however, I was not taught these things from the standpoint of a female courtesan. I was expected to take a wife who would bear me sons and then consider a mistress to satisfy me where a proper courtesan wife would not.

"However, at the age of fourteen, I met a very interesting noble from Germany named Treize Khushrenada. He attended a Gala my mother was holding in honor of my sister Relena's tenth birthday. To say I was stunned by his grace and command would have been a grave understatement. I think, perhaps, I loved him from that moment on. Treize, for his part, did little in the way of pretending not to find me desirable and I found myself alone with him many times over the following months.

"But I was still two years from courtship age, and beyond that, expected to take a wife, not a husband. As you know, the world has become a much more accepting place but reality is a much harder pill to swallow.

"When my father learned that Treize's intentions towards me were more than a friendly manner, he forbade me from seeing him and offered me up for courtship at the age of fifteen, a year earlier than acceptable.

"In that time, Little One, I suffered immensely. My courtesan lessons doubled in intensity and the role of dominant husbandry was forced down my throat and in some cases--cases I'd rather forget--violently.

"So when the time came, as Treize promised it would, that Treize made an offer for my bond that my father could not refuse, having to deal with no small blackmail on Treize's part, I was little more than a walking angry doll of courtesan perfection.

"I'd changed from the boy Treize had fallen in love with, and our husband tried everything to destroy the ridged wall of conformity and retrieve the youthful boy with far too many dreams and aspirations. But I was too young, too angry and hurt to see that Treize wanted that, thinking instead it was but another test.

"Now to the point. As it happened, one evening, Treize was reading to me as I sat comfortably at his feet facing the fire. The book was on warfare, a topic that bores me to no end but fascinates our husband in much the same way. I was tired that night and not at all myself, and carelessly threw up at him that the book was worthless.

"I can tell by your eyes you understand the ramifications of that statement if told to one from the European courts and I knew the ramifications as well. But Treize's laughter stopped me from panicking. It was deep and true, comforting and warm; it set me at ease, even as I prepared for what I thought was to come. But instead, he leaned down, his lips next to my ear and whispered, 'I'd wondered when you'd finally say that.'

"And like that, I understood. Treize was no ordinary husband, he wanted me to laugh and get angry, to tell him what was satisfying and what I detested. The realization struck like lightning and over the course of the next few days I tested it with fervor. In the end it held true and I realized that in my home, I could be and do whatever I wanted.

"The same goes for you, Quatre. Treize and I were raised the same way and know of the limitations posed on you at court. You are in no way expected to act as if a guest in your own home, like so many other wives and bond mates. If you desire the chocolate, eat it, in whatever quantity you want. This is your home, Quatre, make it as such. Redecorate, buy something you desire. Treize intends to spoil you well and good and I have every intention of doing the same. That said, eat the chocolate."

He was surprised when Quatre lifted the box of chocolate and set it down on the table. Fearing he'd scared the boy instead of setting him at ease, Milliardo opened his mouth to try again, when the boy suddenly moved to sit against his side, his smallness pressing against years of muscle. With a smile, he turned back to the chocolates, lifted them onto his lap and proceeded to consume the remaining half of the box.

They talked deeply after that, sharing as only two in the same situation could share. The early evening found Quatre resting comfortably in his lap, a series of chase and warm kisses exchanged between the two of them. Quatre was receptive to his advances and Milliardo knew the boy would not take as long to convince as he'd originally thought.

Chapter 5

The evening found Quatre alone in the library. Treize had been called away for another meeting and Milliardo had taken it upon himself to organize a get together in Quatre's honor. Only those closest to his husband and his bond mate's first husband would be in attendance; Milliardo promised it would be less than ten people.

That left Quatre, still unsure of the protocols in American courts to learn all he could by the next afternoon. He was terrified by the prospects.

Laying down the courtesan book, Quatre turned to gaze into the fire, hoping the flames would tell him what his fate was in this world. He'd called his mother earlier that night, belaying her fears and letting her know he was all right. She's seemed happy for him, promised she missed him and made him promise in return to come and see her as soon as possible. He didn't dare tell her how terrified he was of the transport, so he promised and had gone into the library to study.

There was a soft scratching at the library door and Quatre looked away from the fire just in time to see the two hunting hounds shuffle in. Quickly, Quatre pulled his legs up off the floor and underneath him, ready to bolt at a moment's notice.

It was unusual for a royal not to own hunting animals, but Quatre had never believed in the sport of killing for killing and had refused to condone it. He therefore had little contact with animals beyond kittens and birds and had no idea what to expect from the dogs.

But his movements must have caught the purebreds' attentions because their sturdy gazes soon fell upon him, holding him in place. For a moment no one moved, both himself and the dogs holding their own ground.

Suddenly a log in the fire popped and Quatre jumped. With a quick bark both dogs barreled across the room towards him and Quatre immediately scrambling to his feet on the furniture letting out a blood curdling call for help.

The dogs barked at the foot of the couch, the gray one putting its front paws onto the leather. But that only fueled Quatre's fears of being attacked while on the furniture and again he called for help, this time using the name of his husband.

Then in an act of mercy, the door burst open and Treize entered, followed closely by a worried Milliardo.

Treize's voice was firm and commanding. "OZ! WHITE FANG! DOWN!"

But Quatre was too terrified to tell whether or not the dogs obeyed. He was too frightened to cry, and as a pair of strong arms grabbed a hold of him and lifted him against a firm chest, Quatre could do little besides lay limply and breathe heavily.

"Shhhhhh, Quatre. Oh Little One, it will be all right. They weren't trying to hurt you, only say hello. Shhhhh, Quatre…"

"Milliardo, give him to me." That was Treize and as his bond mates arms encircled him, Quatre sank into their comfort, demanding it as much as it was freely given. "Angel, shhhhhhh. Those retched mutts are all bark. They would have done nothing but lick you, I swear it, Quatre. There now, calm down. That is twice in one day Oz and White Fang have tried to say hello, how about we give them a chance? Oz. White Fang. Come."

"NO!" Desperately Quatre struggled, trying to break away from Treize but the general held fast. As the dogs approached, both with their ears to the floor, heads down, Quatre felt Milliardo move to the arm of the chair, his hand resting reassuringly on his back.

"Do not worry, Angel, they won't hurt you." Gently but firmly, Treize took Quatre's hand in his own and guided it down to the snouts of the beasts.

Tugging with all his might, Quatre tried to escape Treize's hold, but his husband held him fast. He whimpered and begged but nothing broke Treize's hold.

Then suddenly, a cold wet nose butted against his hand and Quatre cried out in surprise.

"Shhhh, Angel. I'm here, I would never let anyone hurt you."

Quatre whimpered again, begging with his watery eyes to be let go. He was too frightened to notice that Treize had to look away from the entreaty on his face.

It startled him at first, the odd sensation of wetness and muscle against the palm of his hand. But that wetness was versatile, working its way through his fingers, around them, moving from palm to tip. It was strange, not entirely unpleasant, ticklish, like the way Iria's kittens used to purr in his lap.

His body relaxed after a while of this, his hand, once painfully biting into Treize's arm relaxed, unconsciously soothing the marks his fingernails had made with light caresses. His eyes were downcast, watching as the dogs licked at his hand and wagged their tails, both seeking attention from their new master.

But it was the laugh that finally broke the spell and with that laugh, Quatre pulled his hand from the adoring animals and leaned back into Treize's shoulder. Against his back he felt Milliardo's body, warm and sheltering. Sighing deeply, Quatre nuzzled into Treize's neck before drifting, enjoying the warmth surrounding him in the fire lit room.

Twice, Treize leaned down to kiss him, and twice Quatre returned the kiss, if hesitantly. Intimacy was new to him but he understood the mechanics from the stories he'd heard coming from his sisters' room. It was nice and warm, comfortable, and Quatre noticed with a slight start that he wasn't at all nervous about the fact that he now rested in the arms of two men. Something in the situation, something in the easy way he felt towards them both, settled his nerves and helped him relax.

With a shift, Milliardo swept in, catching Quatre pleasantly off guard and kissing him. This kiss however, was different from the others. It was firmer, more demanding, requiring Quatre do more than offer his lips, demanding that he participate. He floundered, not knowing what to do or how to do it.

The kiss continued as Milliardo's hand kneaded the back of his neck, and Treize his lower back and lower stomach.

There were so many hands, so many new sensations. An odd stirring was beginning inside him, an ache that he couldn't understand but didn't scare him. His sister had once told him, that when he was with someone and began to ache for that person to touch him, he'd know whom he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with.

Realizing with some clarity that this was so, Quatre made up his mind to at least try.

Biting back the doubt in his mind, Quatre leaned forward, pressing his mouth against Milliardo's trying to mimic the actions the older man was doing to his mouth. Above him he heard Treize sigh and Quatre noticed with crystal clarity that something firm was pressing against his backside in Treize's lap. He was no fool, he knew what this was, what was happening, but it felt good, right somehow.

But something happened. It was an accident really. Treize shifted and with that shifting his hand on Quatre's stomach fell lower and brushed against the still dormant flesh between his thighs. With that fleeting touch however, a bare brush in truth, Quatre felt the blood in his body rush and pool in his sex, felt the ache grow stronger until it stopped aching and became painful in his bent position.

With a start and a cry, Quatre pulled away, the unknown rushing through him as he got off Treize's lap before his husband could stop him.

Treize sounded almost in pain, just like Quatre felt. "Quatre?"

"I-I'm sorry. I-I don't--I can't--I--"

"Oh Quatre." And with that, Milliardo approached his lithe form graceful and beautiful to behold as it moved the few steps it took to envelop Quatre in his arms. Gentle fingers brushed through his hair and Quatre melted against the chest, afraid but still craving the warmth and comfort.

Quatre felt a third hand move into his hair and he looked up into blue eyes and forked brows. "Forgive us, Angel, we moved too fast for you. We've waited so long to have you with us that it's hard to act like gentleman." Quatre dropped his eyes then, his youth hanging over him like some dark cloud. "Don't be ashamed, Quatre, I should know better.

"But it's late and you've had enough excitement for one day."

For a moment, Quatre's heart leapt into his chest. Bed! Bedroom! S-Sex…

Milliardo's voice was calming when he spoke. "Don't worry, Quatre, Treize would never dream of taking you on this of all nights. Perhaps if we had courted for as long as expected, but you barely know us, how would you be expected to lay with us?"

The question was out of his mouth before he registered it. "Us?"

"Yes, Quatre, 'us'. When you're ready you'll spend your first and every night after that with us, Milliardo and myself. We will be a family in all ways."

Quatre silently contemplated this change of events as they moved to the back of the west wing of the estate.

The room that lit up at Treize's command was gorgeous. Its grandeur was nothing like Quatre had ever seen, not even in the beauty of his mother's bedroom had such extravagance existed.

The bed was high, a good four feet off the ground so that there were steps leading up to the mattress and the fluffy goose-down comforter that lay across. The frame was a dark wood Quatre could not place with intricately carved designs of angels and dragons dancing together on the head and footboard. The room was furbished in deep burgundy reds, from the carpet to the curtains. Quatre caught glimpses of gold and precious jewels as they glittered from the chandelier above the canopy of the bed.

Milliardo moved away from him then and Treize turned him, his hands going to the buttons on Quatre's shirt. The reflex was automatic and Quatre pulled away, his pulse once again racing.

Treize smiled slyly. "I have given you my word not to defile you but to take you when you are ready and willing to come to me; however, do me the honor of a little tease at least." He smiled and Quatre found that smile loosened his muscles, causing him to relax.

A moment later the shirt was gone and Treize was kneeling before him, his hands working on the intricate belt at Quatre's waist. From behind him, he felt Milliardo's hands rake through the hair at the nape of his neck. "Raise your arms, Little One." He complied, the cool sensation of silk flowing against his skin.

When belt and pants, socks and shoes were removed, both Treize and Milliardo stepped back to admire him. Self consciously, he pulled at the bottom of the button up shirt he wore, tugging it as if that would lengthen it past the tops of his knees.

"Beautiful." Said Milliardo.

"Exquisite." Said Treize.

And Quatre, head bent with a light blush to his cheeks, smiled.

"Thank you."

Then he was tucked into bed, Milliardo making sure he slept right in the middle. "So that you'll be comfortable and know your place when you come to sleep with us." He gave a light kiss first to Quatre's lips and then to his forehead. "Sleep well, Quatre."

And Treize, hardly befitting the tucking in of a child, the man seemed calm and poised while still remaining comforting and gentle. Sitting on the side of the bed, the general leaned over him, capturing and softly parting those same lips. The sensation did odd things to Quatre's body and he moaned softly for some unknown reason.

Finally, satisfied as much as he could be, Treize leaned back. "That will have to do for now. We have plenty of time to convince you that more will benefit us all. Rest now, sleep the sleep of dreams, and in the morning, I expect to hear all about them." Quatre smiled and nodded softly before Treize pulled back and took the steps to the floor.

With a soft command, the hunting dogs, which had followed them into the room, came forward both taking sentinel positions by the steps.

Waving goodnight and offering such parting words, Milliardo and Treize left his room closing the door behind them, their hands interlocked.

Chapter 6

"What if I say something wrong?"

"You won't say anything wrong. If anything you won't say anything at all and Treize and I will have to carry the entire conversation."

They were in Treize and Milliardo's room, the room Quatre knew would one day be his own as well. The get together was a tea time affair and Quatre was sitting on the vanity bench while Milliardo brushed his still slightly damp hair. Behind them both, Quatre watched Treize adjust the lapels of his jacket.

"Quatre will do fine, Milliardo. I've been told that our Angel is quite the host at these things."

Quatre blushed. "Not really. My mother or sisters usually did most of the work, I just tried to stay out of the way."

Treize leaned down, kissing the juncture of Quatre's throat. "You'll do fine. Just remember that these are our closest friends. Allowances will be given for any fo-pa's that may result since you have not read the American courtesan book thirty times and committed it to memory yet." Treize smiled, kissing Quatre's neck yet again before turning to check with Hilde about the arrangements.

Milliardo smiled down at him, the brush pausing in his hair. "I do believe you're a bit uneven, Little One." With that the tall blond delivered two lingering kisses to the opposite side of Quatre's neck, making the smaller one sigh. "There, much better." Their eyes made contact and Quatre smiled as he stood from the bench.

He watched as Milliardo moved to run the brush through his own hair. Something Quatre could not identify made him grip Milliardo's wrist before gently removing the brush and indicating that the blond should sit as he had.

Moving behind Milliardo, Quatre carefully began running the brush through three feet of glorious white blond hair, the shade so much like his own. Before him, Milliardo sighed and moaned gently, and Quatre found the sounds did strange things to his body, once again forcing the ache to return.

"A little harder if you please, Little One." And Quatre obliged, taking great pleasure in this simple act.

"It seems I can't leave the two of you alone for even a moment." Quatre turned, and what would have made him afraid yesterday, only brought a true smile to his face as he saw Treize leaning against the doorframe.

"He started it, punish him." Milliardo's voice was drowsy.

"Oh, I should think you both deserve to be punished for playing without supervision; but now is not the time, our guests have arrived. Are you ready, Angel?"

Dressed in a white suit, formal yet not stuffy, Quatre took a deep breath before nodding his consent.

Treize crossed the room, dropping a kiss to Quatre's waiting and upturned lips before encircling his waist and propelling him and Milliardo into the parlor down stairs.

Quatre was startled by the sight that met him. Gorgeous, that was the only appropriate word he could think of, everyone in the room was gorgeous.

At the sight of him the room seemed to settle and congregate. Treize moved him first to stand before a tall woman with soft brown hair and a kind face, the boy next to her not that much older than Quatre, with reddish brown hair in an odd style. "Quatre, may I present Prince Trowa of France, and his consort the Lady Une. Lady Une is a dear friend of mine from before I became the general of America's armies. And this is my husband, Sultan Quatre Raberba Khushrenada of Greater Arabia."

He extended his hand too first the Lady Une as he'd been taught a hundred times over. His grip was gentle and firm, raising the hand to his lips as he bent at the waist. "A pleasure, Lady Une."

"The pleasure is mine, Sultan Quatre. I have heard much about you."

Quatre smiled, releasing her hand and turning his extended one towards the tall prince. "Again, a pleasure, Prince Trowa."

"Just Trowa, and as my wife said, it is good to finally meet you, Sultan Quatre."

"Quatre please, and thank you."

From there the introductions continued. He met Miss Noin of the royal Saank guard, and her husband Duo Maxwell. The lovely Princess Relena of Saank, and her consort Sir Heero Yuy. Before finally meeting Duchess Sally and her husband Duke Wufei Chang. The odd thing was, Quatre felt at ease with all of them; a pleasant surprise indeed.

"Absolutely no way in Hell, Duo!"

"Oh come on Heero, no one's looking! Lu and Relena are in the other room under the pretense of powdering their noses, now what do you think they're really doing in there, and why aren't we doing the same thing out here?"

Quatre and the four other young men had retreated to the garden to enjoy their tea and get better aquatinted. It turned out that they were all the same age and were all to attend the same school in Saank come Fall. Quatre had been overjoyed to learn he'd be attending school in only a matter of weeks, the joy of learning one of his few pleasures.

But what had originally started out as a school discussion had quickly morphed into a scandalous display Quatre would have had a heart attack about had he been back in the European court. As it appeared, Duo and Heero were lovers in the full knowledge of their wives, while said wives were as much themselves lovers.

"No, now stop, you're upsetting Quatre. Remember how Trowa was when he came to America, now behave yourself." Heero sat back, crossing his arms over his chest.

Quatre turned, as much to avoid being caught staring as to look at the taller boy at his side. He and Trowa were the only ones besides Relena from the European courts and Quatre already felt a connection to the quieter boy.

Trowa smiled kindly to him. "I think my eyes bugged out of my head for fifteen minutes the first time I watched the two of them do that. You'll find it's common place in the American courts. Don't flaunt your mistresses and no one cares if you have them, and in the cases were you slip up and do flaunt them, just don't make a habit out of it and people will pretend they didn't see it."

"That's incredible!"

Trowa smiled while Wufei piped up to offer his opinion. "Not everyone requires a mistress Barton. Some men can satisfy their wives completely." The smile on Wufei's face let them all know what he was talking about.

"Shut up 'Fei, I saw Sally checking out the bartender at last weeks Gala, so don't tell us about satisfying completely."

"What did you say, Maxwell!"

They laughed, the sound releasing the tension Quatre had felt at the earlier display.

"So, Quatre," this from Duo. "We never got Milliardo to spill the beans, wanna fill us in? Just how good is Treize in the sack anyway?"

He blushed, crimson if the truth be told, while Heero pulled on his lover's braid and Trowa scolded him about Quatre needing more time to adjust before being asked questions like that.

"I-I wouldn't know…yet, I suppose."

Duo looked momentarily stunned. "You mean the three of you didn't do the horizontal tango all night long! I thought you got married yesterday?"

Trowa scolded Duo again but it seemed to have no effect as the American waited impatiently for Quatre to stammer out an answer.

"W-We did. However, Treize thought that I needed more time to…adjust. Our courtship was nonexistent, and he felt I would benefit from some time."

"That is noble and honorable of him. Treize has always been a man of honor and this only proves that. You could learn something from his restraint, Maxwell."

"Bite me, Chang." Duo turned to regard Quatre again as Wufei sputtered. "Don't sweat it, Quatre. 'Fei and Trowa are straight as doornails, but if you need any advice or have questions or something, you can ask me or Heero, we'd love to tell you about our amazing sex life, wouldn't we Heero?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"Is that anyway to treat the hand that pumps you?" Duo ducked out of the way in time to avoid Heero's fist. "That's it! If you think this mouth is going anywhere near your dick you've got another thing coming Mr. 'Harder, Duo, harder!"

And with that, Heero gave chase, and Quatre found that while his newfound friends were crude and uncultured, they were a breath of fresh air. Quatre knew they were going to be great friends.

Chapter 7

"Thank you again, Treize." Quatre stood in the doorway to the master bedroom, his thin frame encased in a silk shirt and nothing more. Milliardo and Treize had put him to bed over an hour ago but he was still so wired from the tea time antics that he couldn't sleep. He'd decided to thank his husband one more time for introducing him.

"Again, Angel, no thanks necessary. It was my pleasure to introduce you. I am glad you enjoyed yourself."

He nodded, coming fully into the room. If he were to be honest with himself, he knew exactly why he was here in the middle of the night but he didn't dare be honest with himself for fear of fleeing in nervousness.

"I did. They were all very friendly people. I believe Trowa and I have much in common and I hope we'll become good friends with the upcoming school year." He was stalling and he knew it. The question was--did Treize and Milliardo know it?

The room was done in hunter green, the color accentuating Treize's red hair and bringing out the finer qualities in Milliardo--as well as himself since their coloring was so similar. A large bed dominated the room and Quatre knew it would be comfortable and spacious for all three of them.

Milliardo was at the vanity, once again brushing the knots out of his long shining hair. Treize was in a chair by the fire, a book forgotten on the table at Quatre's entrance. The warm fire was the only light in the room and Quatre was reminded of the night only two days ago in the parlor of his own home, the fire burning as his mother had signed his marriage certificate.

Sighing, Quatre hesitated, his step indecisive as he took one forward, towards Treize, only to become frightened and take two back.

And then, it was as if both Treize and Milliardo understood his reason for being there. Quatre watched as Milliardo stood, moving to the door before closing and locking it. The long tendrils of his hair brushed against Quatre's cheek as the other blond gently coaxed him forward, towards the chair that held his husband and his destiny.

When he was directly in front of Treize, Milliardo moved to sit on the arm of the great high backed chair. It was then Quatre realized that Milliardo was wearing little--a pair of see-through black silk pajama pants; Treize wore the matching pair in deep almost blood red.

"Quatre." Treize's voice was gentle and soft, letting Quatre know immediately that it was anything but a command. "If this is what you want then come into my arms. We will show you true passion as you've never imagined it. Our lovemaking will be gentle and loving, for that is how we love you, Angel, how we've wanted you since you were but a child. But if you cannot, then feel no shame. This step we ask you to take is great and you are still young enough to fear it. The choice is yours and whatever choice you make, know we love you all the more for it."

The sincerity was striking and Quatre's breath caught at the love he felt from both men. Milliardo needed only to shake his head in agreement for Quatre to believe him. They both loved him, desired him, and while his feelings for them were not solidified, he knew that in someway, he loved them both just as much.

He took a deep and ragged breath, the fears of sixteen years of uncertainty weighing upon his chest. With a nod to himself, a reminder that this was his husband, Quatre looked into loving blue eyes and stepped into the waiting arms.

The loving came immediately, as Treize pulled him onto his lap and ravished his mouth. He felt Milliardo's fingers at the buttons along his sleeping shirt but did not protest. Treize swept his tongue along his teeth, as Milliardo's warm hands found their way to his chest, kneading the muscles firmly.

He sighed into Treize's mouth, the assault on his body causing the ache to return again. With much hesitation, he timidly brushed his own tongue against Treize's, feeling the older man grip him tighter into his body.

Milliardo's voice was soothing as he spoke encouragements. "That's right, Quatre. Feel the passion, the stirring of your blood, follow it, it will lead to us. Oh, Little One…"

He had to pull back, requiring air in his empty lungs. The moment he did, Treize attacked his neck as he had his mouth. Warm fingers danced along the top of his spine and Quatre cooed as the touch sent delicious shivers coursing through his entire body.

His voice was husky, laced with dawning passion. "Treize, please." He didn't know exactly what he was asking for but on some unconscious level he knew it would bring him pleasure.

Milliardo shifted off the arm of the chair, slipping to the floor and divesting Quatre of the shirt. Now all he wore was a pair of white silk shorts, as see-through as the pants of his soon to be lovers'.

The mouth that fell across his nipple jerked him to attention, and he desperately clutched Milliardo's patient mouth tighter to his chest. Treize nipped at his jaw and then Quatre felt it, the rushing of blood to his sex. It was hot and stifling all at once and he shifted uncomfortably in Treize's lap.

But Treize understood and quickly stood lifting Quatre with him before letting the boy slide down the front of his chest, their equally aroused members brushing against one another in the drop. Quatre moaned, a previously unmatched need filling him and demanding attention.

"Treize…I…"

"Shhhh, Angel, we'll take care of you."

Quatre was still coherent enough to distinguish that it was Milliardo's fingers that hooked into the waistband of his shorts before carefully pulling them down his legs, mindful of the straining erection. The air against his sex stirred it to life and Quatre was startled as it twitched, brushing against Milliardo's hand.

Above him, Treize chuckled. "It would appear your body is ready and willing, Angel. Are you?"

In answer he moaned, turning his face up and demanding that Treize resume the torture he'd begun against his mouth.

Warm hands started at the middle of his outer thighs and worked their way up to his waist before settling on his hips. They were firm, holding him in place as Treize worked the muscle of his tongue into a duel of wills and lust.

It happened too fast for Quatre to do little more than cry out and surrender. In a lightening fast move, Milliardo took Quatre's sex deep into his mouth, holding the boy's hips still as he tried to pull back before jerking forward.

It was heaven and hell all at once and Quatre felt tears of pleasure and pain fall from his eyes to be caught by Treize's gentle fingers. Quatre knew nothing of rhythm but Milliardo taught him with guiding hands about his hips until Quatre understood and followed the beating of his heart.

Behind him, he felt Treize's passion resting against his middle back and Quatre realized how small he was compared to his husband, before all thought fled him.

Treize was kissing the back of his neck offering encouragement while his hand played against the small nubs of flesh on his chest still wet from Milliardo's mouth.

When it happened, the world went black for a moment, his body releasing all the tension and something more into Milliardo's accepting mouth. He felt his weight supported by Treize and with half lidded eyes, looked gratefully up at his husband before allowing the rush of blood to muffle the other sounds in the room.

He floated peacefully for a while, feeling the coolness of silk against his heated flesh as he was placed into the bed. He heard the sound of falling fabric dimly, and the opening and closing of the bedside drawer as a distant memory to the pure bliss of the moment. Lips demanded his surrender and he opened to Milliardo willingly as he came back to himself.

He felt Treize spread his legs, leaving one straight and pushing the other to hook around his husband's waist so that Treize was between them. Quatre's eyes caught Treize's over Milliardo's kisses and he watched the need vibrate through his bond mate.

Quatre understood what was to come but he still flinched as the semi-warm fluid touched the opening of his lower body.

Softly, Milliardo cooed at him while Treize's voice was loving and strained. "Do not tense, Quatre. In time this preparation will not be necessary, but this is your first time and I will not cause you any more pain than necessary.

Quatre wanted to tell him the pain didn't matter as long as Treize did something--whatever it was that was causing the blood to once again pool and lengthen his sex. Milliardo's hand moved down to tease the tip and Quatre moaned in frustration and need.

Glossy fingers rimmed his puckered flesh and Quatre forced himself to focus on the sensations Milliardo's mouth was causing in him and not the invasion of his body as finger after finger slid into him. The sensation was intrusive at first and Quatre found that he fought with himself to keep from using his muscles to push the fingers from his body. But the discomfort passed soon enough and Quatre found that the combination of Milliardo's mouth and Treize's fingers were quickly threatening to undo him once again. Treize noticed.

"Come for us one more time, Quatre. Our bodies will join together then, but come for us one more time." With those gentle words, Milliardo took Quatre's length into his full hand and ran it from base to tip again and again, eliciting moans of frustration from the boy.

Treize spoke softly to him as both men worked, words of Quatre's beauty and things he could look forward to in the future. It was enough, and Quatre came violently, the clenching of every muscle in his body sending spasms of release to warm Milliardo's hand and his lower stomach.

But the invasion of his body came as the clenching subside and Treize slowly and steadily pushed into his accepting and willing frame. Immediately, Quatre felt complete. Every lonely moment in his life seemed but a memory as his husband began to slowly move inside him. Stars appeared and flashed so that he called out in surprise and pleasure as Treize brushed against something inside him that threatened to shatter his soul.

The tempo was slow, Treize exhibiting more control than Quatre could understand in the hopes of preventing injury to the boy. As the languid lovemaking continued Quatre began to understand what was involved and shifted his thighs from Treize's hands and instead wrapped them about his bond mates waist. This simple action drove Treize even deeper and with that movement, Quatre learned the value of an active partner.

Slowly, in counterpoint to Treize, Quatre lifted his hips before dropping them back, the moan from Treize enough to prompt Quatre to continue. With patience, Quatre's erection returned and the pleasure grew in tandem with its length.

For his part, Milliardo watched from the side, his hands occasionally running across Quatre's sweating face, brushing wet bangs from his eyes. But as Quatre's passion again grew to heights where he drove upwards and began to beg Treize to end it, he shook his head at his own selfishness and clumsily reached for Milliardo's sex.

His first attempt was badly timed and far too hard but Milliardo showed him what he liked, his hand as guide over Quatre's.

The passion was building quickly then and Quatre felt Treize's hand enclose his shaft and firmly pump.

This time Quatre knew it was coming and with a cry of Treize's name his body exploded once again. A few more movements and Treize followed, the warm stream of liquid filling the void inside Quatre, making him at once feel loved.

Beside them, Milliardo continued to show Quatre's hand the way to his release but Treize brushed both hands aside before engulfing Milliardo who immediately released, his body spasming, his voice crying out his husband's name.

And then the room was quiet, the only sound coming from the deep breaths and gasps that follow volatile lovemaking.

Quatre was tired and though his body had been brought to the peak of excitement three times, he was now exhausted beyond words. He heard the soft chuckle before the bed shifted as Treize left it, only to return moments later with a damp cloth. Quatre's skin was highly sensitive but Treize was gentle as he cleaned the boy both front and back before doing the same to Milliardo.

There was a shuffle and Quatre could do little more than hang on when told, as Treize pulled him back to the top of the bed before pulling Quatre's face to pillow against his chest. He felt Milliardo spoon in behind him, their naked bodies locking together as a strong arm wrapped around his waist. Feather light kisses brushed at the top of his spine and Quatre cooed softly, too exhausted to moan.

Large hands brushed clinging bangs from his face and Quatre responded sleepily as Treize's lips sought his one last time.

"Welcome to our family, Angel." And then Quatre knew no more.

Epilogue

The room was noisy as they approached and Quatre found himself clinging even tighter to the men on either side of him.

Milliardo smiled down at him lovingly before straightening, his cold and aloof appearance needed for this public affair. Soon he'd step away from Quatre, leaving the boy to Treize's defense as he made his way through the party, only to steal longing glances at Quatre and corner the boy whenever possible for a stolen kiss.

To his right, Treize wound an arm more tightly around his waist, pulling him closer. This was the day Quatre was to be presented to the American court and the boy had studied more than he thought possible.

Just then, the curtain drew back and the man with their invitation spoke loudly enough to be heard over the quieting crowd.

"General Treize Khushrenada and his husbands, King-apparent, Prince Milliardo Peacecraft Khushrenada of Saank, and Sultan Quatre Raberba Khushrenada of Greater Arabia."

Between them he was small, Treize a form to be reckoned with and Milliardo a public king already with his aloofness. He was only a boy standing between two men, which is what the crowd saw as they descended the stairs to the gathering floor. But he was more than that, he was Sultan, and husband to the general of America's army, and also the lover of the King-apparent to the Kingdom of Saank. He was small now, quiet and graceful, and he'd continue to be that way--until the time was right. And when it was, when he was ready to begin, his husband and lover would stand by him as he made his presence felt in the American court.

He looked up at Treize and smiled at him, feeling his bond mate brush warm lips against his temple. Then he turned to regard Milliardo and was surprised when the blond bent and whispered in his ear. "We're planning on spoiling you rotten once this terrible party is over with, you know. Lovemaking and chocolate." He drew back in time to see Quatre shiver with delight before ruining his image for the remainder of the party by bursting into laughter.

Quatre smiled, folding into Treize and finding love and comfort in all the right places.


End file.
